Trouble
by IchigoGalaxy
Summary: A night out clubbing with Shinji would be an experience that changes Ichigo, and he's not sure if it's for the better. He can't even remember most of the night! But he remembers (some of) the important parts…
1. Chapter 1

Author: IchigoGalaxy

Title: Trouble

Warning: M Rating. YAOI, M/M pairings. IchigoXShinji, and others.

*Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, he's such a genius!

Summary: A night out clubbing with Shinji would be an experience that changes Ichigo, and he's not sure if it's for the better. He can't even remember most of the night! But he remembers (some of) the important parts…

It was hot. Ichigo rolled over in his bed and stared out the window, the moon light shining down on his face. There was no air moving outside, the night bringing no relief to the stifling temperatures of the day. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep, and he actually began to doze off when a puff of wind hit his face.

"Yo, Ichigo."

Ichigo shot up out of his bed and nearly hit the floor; he looked up to find Shinji standing upside down just outside his window, the huge Cheshire grin on his face.

"The hell Shinji! What are you doing here?" Ichigo sat on his bed as Shinji entered his room and sat beside him. He looked at the clock and frowned, it was only eleven thirty at night. He rubbed his face and groaned; he laid there over an hour and still couldn't fall asleep. His hollow was now restless and began to complain in his head, but Ichigo ignored him.

"Just checking up on my strawberry," Shinji said with a grin and nudged Ichigo in the side. Ichigo elbowed him back.

"Don't call me that! Damn Shinji, for real, I was trying to sleep," he flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Shinji stared at Ichigo's glistening bare chest before he spoke, "Wanna have some fun tonight?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and narrowed them as he asked, "What kind of 'fun' are we talking about?" He never knew when it came to Shinji.

"Clubbin' of course! Come on, get up Ichigo!" Shinji went to his closet to look through his clothes, turning on the desk lamp as he went. He removed a sleeping Kon from the closet, making sure not to wake him so he wouldn't annoy them.

"Shit Shinji, not so loud!" Ichigo hissed, "I'm not the only one who lives here, remember?" He got up and snatched the underwear Shinji was holding up, blushing at the smirk on Shinji's face.

"They were a gift, asshole," Shinji chuckled as Ichigo put away the yellow boxers with little strawberries all over them, Ichigo silently cursing his father for buying them. He looked up when Shinji suddenly turned around with a pair of pants and a shirt in his hands. He threw the clothes at him.

"Put these on, and hurry up," Shinji crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting for Ichigo to get moving.

Ichigo looked at the red shirt and the pants, one leg leather and the other a black and white checker pattern, and mumbled as he donned the shirt, "I never said I was going."

Shinji smirked at Ichigo and couldn't take his eyes off him as he pushed his shorts down and pulled on the pants, wishing he could see more and cursing the underwear Ichigo was wearing. Ichigo found some red shoes and put them on.

"Let's go!" said Shinji as he jumped out the window, Ichigo sighing in resignation and following. It was better than failing at going to sleep that night. When they reached the corner, they were greeted by Yumichika and Ikkaku, both with an annoyed expression on their faces.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, you're here too?" Ichigo asked with surprise.

"That took too fuckin' long!" Ikkaku said as he turned and started walking, Yumi greeting Ichigo before following him.

"Ha!" Shinji said as they followed, making their way through town to a seedier neighborhood Ichigo barely visited, "you're just mad 'cus he's with me!" He pulled an uncomfortable Ichigo towards him by the waist.

"Che, I got all I need right here," Ikkaku replied, grabbing Yumi on the ass and smirking as he jumped a little. Ichigo's cheeks got warm as he watched the pair, him having never seen them be so…intimate. His face went a deeper shade of red when he realized that Shinji was still holding him and stepped away, Shinji's arm falling from his waist.

When they arrived at the club, there were drunken people outside and couples making out. There were barely any lights to illuminate the hazy air around the club and Ichigo's suspicions rose when they approached the door.

"You all do remember how old I am right?" Ichigo asked, being eighteen was cool and all but he had never been to a place like this before. He blinked when a card was shoved in his face.

"Just show them this and keep yer mouth shut," Shinji said as Ichigo took the proffered card.

"What the hell is with this picture?" Ichigo looked at it in disbelief. His hair was longer and his face looked older. But his face was a "fuck off" face and his smile more resembled a sneer.

Shinji looked back from the door, Ikkaku and Yumi already inside, "I asked Urahara to create a picture, now hurry up, I wanna dance!" Ichigo shook his head and followed, he definitely wasn't letting Urahara get away with this!

They found Ikkaku and Yumi by the bar, drinks in hand. They waved over to Shinji and Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, here," Ikkaku shoved a shot into Ichigo's hands, another going to Shinji who downed it in one go and waved for another. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, he had never taken a shot before. He still had two years until it was legal for him!

Shinji huffed in frustration, "Just drink it! No one cares, and besides, you've done enough to deserve that drink." He was moving his hands in an encouraging manner and Ichigo gingerly put it to his mouth, it burned his throat as it went down. He coughed and grimaced at the burn in his gut and handed the glass back to Shinji, who replaced it with another shot.

"You gotta get drunk, I wanna see it," Shinji said at the face Ichigo made and watched as he drank it. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and led him out to the dance floor. He began to move his body against Ichigo's in time to the pulsing beat.

Ichigo saw Ikkaku and Yumi through the crowd, hands all over one another with Ikkaku behind Yumi, sucking his neck, both their eyes closed. The flashing lights, loud music, and shots of whatever that was were beginning to get to him. He moved his body with Shinji as arms went around his neck. Ichigo's hands traveled down Shinji's sides and pulled him close, slowly moving his hands over his ass.

Shinji moaned at the contact, this was getting good and going better than he thought it would. Shinji already past tipsy, he brushed his lips against Ichigo's and felt him stiffen before relaxing and returning the kiss.

Ichigo's head was spinning and his mind was in a haze when felt lips upon his own. He stiffened. Even though they had become close, he never felt that way about him, and was shocked by what was happening. But he didn't mind, didn't mind at all actually…

Their bodies were close, pressed tightly together, lips locked in a slow, slow kiss. Their movements were becoming sloppier, especially Shinji, who had snuck in a third shot of Patron, since he planned on getting wasted. All of a sudden, Ichigo doubled over and held his hand to his mouth. Shinji's eyes widened and grabbed him by the arm, rushing him to the bathroom. They barely made it before Ichigo emptied his stomach in the toilet.

Shinji was laughing when he said, "First time's a bitch." He remembered all those years ago when he had his first drink and shook his head. He actually couldn't remember that well which further proved his point.

"I feel like shit," Ichigo said straightening him body and wiping his mouth, he pushed past Shinji to the sink to wash out his mouth. Shinji came up behind him and grabbed his waist.

"How 'bout he ditch this joint, ne?" He breathed into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo sighed and nodded. They left the bathroom and found the other two against the wall, Yumi dancing up and down Ikkaku in a way that made Ichigo get gooseflesh.

"Oi! We're leavin', you two comin'?" Shinji shouted. Yumi was licking Ikkaku's ear by then before he answered.

"Yeah, we need to finish this elsewhere," he breathed and then they all left stumbling out the club, Ichigo unconsciously heading back home and hugging Shinji close. Yumi and Ikkaku went in another direction, barely saying goodbye.

When they finally reached the house, Shinji jumped holding Ichigo and they entered his room through the window.

The last thing Ichigo remembered was taking off Shinji's clothes and Shinji removing his and them falling on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

He groaned out of his sleep as he heard a loud rattling sound from the door. His head was pounding and he felt too warm. That's when he noticed Shinji asleep against him, both of them as naked as the day they were born. Ichigo's eyes widened as fragmented memories rushed to greet him, panic growing when someone pounded on the door.

Ichigo tried to get up but couldn't move fast enough. Shinji began to stir and frown at the loud noises, mumbling something incoherent.

Then suddenly, the door burst open to his father running in, "Ichigooo! Good Morning!" Just before his dad was about to tackle him on the bed, he stopped short at the sight before him.

Shinji bolted up at the yelling, Ichigo as still as stone. He looked to the face of a furious Isshin Kurosaki and said, "Ah shit."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Isshin boomed, all playfulness gone. He stared at the two pairs of shocked eyes looking back at him.

A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks to those who read this story! This is my first for Bleach and a first IchigoXShinji fic. Please review, they are more than welcome! I need to know if anyone likes it. Remember, feedback is food to a writer's soul! LOL. I want to continue this story and follow Ichigo and Shinji to see what happens between them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author: IchigoGalaxy

Title: Trouble

Warning: M Rating. YAOI, M/M pairing. IchigoXShinji

*Disclaimer: Once again, Tite Kubo is the proud owner of Bleach, not me *pouts*

-Last Night

The night was still, and Isshin was snoring as loud as ever. Then he grunted awake as he felt a familiar presence approach the house. That Visored was here again, he thought as he sat up in his bed. He had been coming over more often lately, and that had Isshin mildly worried, but he didn't say anything about it. He would find out what was going on, but not now.

He felt Ichigo's surprise and then after a few minutes, they both left the house and all was calm again. Maybe an hour later, he felt a strong spiritual pressure that was fluctuating and pulsing and realized that it was Ichigo's, and he was drunk! He repressed the urge to go over to where he was and pull him out of that damned club. He had feared this day would come and was slightly relieved that Ichigo was considered an adult, even if he wasn't old enough to drink. He also felt Shinji's, and two other shinigami he didn't recognize right away. Apparently they were partying it up tonight.

Isshin laid back down, contemplating what was happening and if he should do anything about it. He must have drifted off, because he was jolted awake by a clamoring sound coming from Ichigo's room. Those two finally decided to return, he thought. Then he glanced at the clock and saw that it read a little after three A.M. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was getting more and more oppressive, and more aroused. Isshin began to pant as he felt his son and Shinji rapidly lose control and had to calm himself as memories came back to him. He knew all too well how good it felt to get passionate with someone, especially when your partner had awesome spiritual pressure.

It caressed the body and soul and amplified the senses. It clouded the mind and removed all doubt. The climax was explosive and there was an involuntary burst of reiatsu from both involved. The moans from the bedroom were getting louder, most coming from his son, and Isshin decided he had to stop it before it woke up Yuzu. He already knew Karin was awake. She knew a lot more about soul society than he was comfortable with, but knew he couldn't keep her out of it even if he tried. His children were turning against him. He sighed as he got up and walked to the door, throwing on a robe to cover his body.

When he was about to open his door, he was forced to stop when he felt Shinji climax, quickly followed by Ichigo, the spiritual pressure so thick, it was hard to breathe. They so were powerful, and that thought made Isshin momentarily swell with pride. His son had finally done it! He was going to tease Ichigo forever after this!

The drawn out moaning from the other room died out and he could hear faint panting. With shaking limbs, Isshin returned to his bed, the robe dropping to the floor. He had to finish himself off after those intense feelings. Then he got mad at Ichigo for that, he hadn't done this for quite a while. He was becoming at peace at the fact that he didn't have his Masaki anymore. He closed his eyes and pictured big, beautiful brown eyes smiling at him and groaned out loud.

He was going to get Ichigo for this, he thought as he once again drifted off to sleep. He also knew that more than just him were going to have a little trouble sleeping that night.

Those waves of pleasure pulsed through Karakura town, along with others, and people were going to let Ichigo know that they knew, in one way or another.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Isshin glared at the two on the bed. His son was in complete and utter shock. Isshin tried to be stern, but couldn't hold it in any longer, the look on Ichigo's face was priceless.

"Dad, look…we were just…" Ichigo was literally at a loss for words. He had never been so embarrassed in all his life. Not even when his father would sometimes burst in the bathroom when he was in the shower to try to dropkick him, or even when his dad had gone in his room when he was shoving Rukia back in the closet. His hand was near a very inappropriate place…

He heard a snort next to him, and turned to look at Shinji who seemed to find this situation to be hilarious. He glared at him, noticing that they were both still without clothes and his face reddened even more if that was even possible. His head snapped around to the door when he heard the loudest snort ever come from his dad.

Isshin had tears in his eyes, bent over double and was slapping his knee with the force of his laughter. Through his blurry vision, he saw Ichigo frown, and Shinji laughed even harder. "AHH HAHA! Ichigo, Ichigo my boy!" Isshin straightened up and closed the door as he entered the room. He stood in the middle with his arms crossed over his chest. "I know what you did last night!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Ichigo's face darkened even more when Shinji burst into laughter again, and then Shinji spoke, "Ichigo, did ya really think no one would notice? I'm sure plenty could feel how excited you were when we got here last night."

Ichigo jumped out of the bed, his anger forcing him to move through his shock. He ignored his first hangover, the pounding of his head was making him more irritated though. He quickly grabbed his clothes from off the floor, grabbing Shinji's and throwing them in the face of their owner. He dressed as fast as he could, then he turned to the other two in the room. "Just what the hell are you talking about?" He honestly could not remember much about last night, only fragmented memories that he definitely did not want to think about at the moment.

Shinji, standing next to the bed buttoning his shirt after putting on his pants, answered, "Do we hafta spell it out for ya? When things got heated up, your spiritual pressure went outa control. It felt good as fuck for me, too bad you don't remember any of it…" he had this stupid grin on his face and made a show of rubbing his butt, displaying how much he really liked it.

Ichigo flicked his eyes to his grinning father and groaned; he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there before anyone else made him feel even more stupid. But before he could make a move, the door opened and Karin walked in and looked at the three of them.

"Hey, Ichigo, those sounds you were making last night," she shook her head while grinning at the same time, "could've woken Yuzu, baka! Do you really want to have someone explain to her what you were doing? Like, 'Shinji-san and nii-san had sex last night, didn't know nii-san was kinky like that'," Shinji burst out laughing.

Ichigo just gaped at her, too stunned to reply. Then he pushed past everyone and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was going to snap, and he really didn't want to do that.

Back in the room, Shinji turned to Isshin and looked at him seriously, "Are ya really ok with this?"

Isshin grunted, "Of course I am, if I wasn't, I would've stopped you before you even had a chance to leave last night. I know what's going on and I'm at least relieved it was you and not that buffoon Renji. I'm not going to stop him from testing the waters a bit though, you know, make a few mistakes."

Shinji grinned, "Oh, this is no mistake, I can say that for sure," then he sauntered out of the room, following Karin downstairs to the kitchen. Yuzu was there with a grumbling Ichigo, who was currently eating a piece of toast. Shinji walked up to him and took the partially eaten toast right out of his hand and bit in to it before he said, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Ichigo jumped when the toast was taken from him mid bite and gaped at Shinji when he ate it. "Oi, I was eating that!" He lunged for the toast, but Shinji evaded him. Meanwhile, Yuzu was quite surprised to see Shinji, especially since he came from upstairs and not the front door.

"Oh! Shinji-san, I didn't know you were here! I'll make you something to eat," Yuzu busied herself in the kitchen, preparing extra food. By that time, the whole family was there and both Karin and Isshin were laughing at Ichigo, noticing how close he was being with Shinji. Ichigo immediately stopped and gave up on the toast, glaring at a grinning Shinji as he happily finished it off. Then Yuzu set the table and brought the breakfast out, signaling that playtime was over. Breakfast went by quickly and the frown on Ichigo's face just got worse, especially when Karin and Shinji started cracking jokes about him.

Once he was done, he stood up, "Thanks Yuzu," he smiled at her then headed for the front door, the scowl returning, "I'm going out today." He had to get out of his house, couldn't stand the knowing glances from his father and sister. And Shinji looked like there was more about this than he was telling and he planned to interrogate him about it later.

Shinji rose right after Ichigo did and also turned to Yuzu, "That was great, Yuzu-chan. I'll definitely be coming back if I can eat some more of that cooking!" he left with a wave and followed Ichigo out the front door.

Yuzu blushed and when the door closed, she turned to her father, "Oto-san, was Shinji-san here over night?" Isshin just stood and nodded. Then he ran to the picture of Masaki and fell to his knees, crying about how he would not get to have any grandchildren from his only son. Karin just rolled her eyes and went to the living room and left Yuzu sitting at the table, still very confused.

Outside, Ichigo walked without paying attention to where he was going. He was deep in thought about what he did to Shinji last night. He was not sore in any place, so he knew that Shinji had not done anything to him. But apparently, he did quite a few things to Shinji. His face flushed at those thoughts and he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of them. Did he really like Shinji like that? He has fought both against and alongside him and definitely considered him a close friend, and when they fought, it was different than other battles. There was a familiarity that just did not exist with any of his other shinigami friends.

A frown spread across his face as he remembered his friends. Rukia and Renji were the closest and he hadn't seen them in quite a while now. But Shinji had stuck around and he was grateful for the company. He was able to get his mind off of them and begin to get used to them not being around as often. But why did Shinji decide to take him out last night? Ichigo suddenly got angry the more he thought about it. Why did he let him do that to him? He could have stopped him and just let him sleep his drunkenness off.

Shinji was close behind Ichigo and could feel his reiatsu changing as emotions went through the younger man. He was quite happy at how his plan turned out, but knew that Ichigo would not share the same feeling. This was proven when Ichigo suddenly turned on him and yelled at him.

"Shinji, you need to tell me why you let that happen? I mean, you're supposed to be the responsible one, as old as you are! You know I act on impulse and took advantage of that to get what you wanted," Ichigo said hotly stepping right in Shinji's face. Shinji leaned in closer as he answered.

"I like ya, Ichigo. I knew you would never agree to do anything like that with me without a fight, so I had to loosen you up a bit to get the ball rolling, ne?" Shinji smirked at the outraged expression on his face.

"But how do you know what I would've done under normal circumstances? Do you have to be weird about getting my attention all the time?" Ichigo's thoughts flashed back to when he first met Shinji in high school. Shinji had asked to be friends, and then fought him and then still expected him to become a Visored and a friend. He shook his head at the memory.

Shinji considered Ichigo's words before he answered, "True, I could've done things differently, but it wouldn't've been anywhere near as fun as last night!" The grin returned to Shinji's face, and then he suddenly closed the little distance between then and kissed him lightly on the lips before sprinting down the street. "Catch me if ya can, Strawberry-chan!"

Ichigo stood in the street surprised and the kiss and raised his hand to his mouth, blushing furiously. When he heard that stupid nickname, he ran after Shinji, shouting not to call him that. Shinji eventually reached Urahara's shop, which wasn't too far away because Ichigo was unconsciously going there anyway.

When Ichigo caught up to him at the shop, he stopped and looked at the entrance and saw Urahara himself standing in the doorway.

"Morning, Urahara-san," Ichigo walked up to him and noticed a shy Ururu standing slightly behind Urahara with a blush on her face. Shinji walked up to stand beside Ichigo.

The fan was covering his face, but you could tell he was grinning, "Why good morning _lovebirds_, I wasn't expecting you to get up so early after all that _physical_ activity last night," Urahara's eyes were shining bright with mirth beneath his hat and Shinji burst out laughing. To Ichigo's horror, Ururu hid her whole face behind Urahara's leg in embarrassment and he gaped at the shopkeeper. Just how many people knew about what was going on?

By that time, Urahara was laughing out loud and motioned for them to follow him into the shop. Ichigo realized that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N Hey, sorry for the late update, but I have seriously been considering where in the actual story line of Bleach to insert my little fic. So I have been having major writers block. If I place it at the end of the anime, then I will let you know to have at least seen the last episode to know what Shinji is doing. And since Ichigo's spiritual pressure is high, he already has his powers back. I already have a plan, so have no fear!

Please review to let me know what you think! Pretty please? Lol, until next time, and thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author: IchigoGalaxy

Title: Trouble

Warning: M Rating. YAOI, M/M pairing. IchigoXShinji

*Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all characters. I just love them.

Note: It would help to have seen the last episode of Bleach, just a heads up!

* * *

"That bastard better be here, or I'm personally going to kick his ass," Ikkaku said as he paced Urahara's dining room. He was agitated to say the least.

"Now, now, Ikkaku. Shinji was very confident his plan would work," Yumichika said at the table. He was seated neatly at the small table and sipping at a cup of tea that Tessai-san had prepared for them. It was early in the morning and Ikkaku was not a morning person.

"I'm ready to go back already! I'm sure Zaraki-Taichou won't be too happy if we stay here any longer," he grumbled, finally plopping down at the table next to Yumichika and stealing his cup of tea from him. He downed the cups contents before Yumichika could do anything about it. He just flicked his hand in his hair and crossed his arms in irritation.

"You already know that all we have to do is bring Yachiru-Fukutaichou enough candy and everything will be fine," Yumichika pointedly looked at Urahara standing in the doorway and the other man answered with a grin.

"Of course, Yumichika-san! You can have all the candy you'll need."

They all turned their heads in the direction of the door as they felt the familiar spiritual pressure of Ichigo and Shinji. They all grinned and Urahara stood up to go to the front entrance.

"Now, if will you excuse me, I have to go greet our awaited guests. Tessai-san, could you make them some tea for me please?" Urahara disappeared from the room and Tessai left to make the tea. Yumichika turned to Ikkaku when they were alone and smirked.

"Now is the hard part"

Ikkaku waved his hand in the air, "Che, you know he'll never do it."

Yumichika raised his perfectly arched eyebrow, "You never know."

* * *

_Ichigo ran his wet tongue up Shinji's hot neck, stopping to suck at it hard. That elicited a deep groan from the other man. Shinji grabbed Ichigo on either side of his face and brought him up for a deep kiss. Ichigo began to press his body against Shinji on his bed and ground his hardness against Shinji's leg._

"_Ichigo, ya sure about this?" Shinji breathed as he broke off the hiss._

"_Just shuddup," Ichigo slurred. This was feeling too good to question whether he wanted to do it or not. He just needed to bury himself into this man, and he needed to do it now. Shinji chuckled and licked his lips erotically as Ichigo descended on him again. Shinji reached between them and groped Ichigo's erection and Ichigo responded loudly._

_The next thing Ichigo knew, Shinji's legs were spread and he was being guided toShinji's tight entrance. Ichigo was pressing in and was instantly sheathed by Shinji's heat. _

Ichigo shuddered and opened his eyes which he hadn't realized were closed and was greeted with four pairs of eyes staring at him. Each face was smirking and Ichigo finally brought himself to the here and now. He had totally zoned out while talking with Shinji, Urahara, Yumichika, and Ikkaku and his tea was completely forgotten. He flushed at what he had been thinking about but he couldn't help it. Those fragmented memories were constantly assailing him and he lost himself in them.

"Weirdo."

Ichigo looked over to Jinta with an outraged expression. He was standing in the corner of the room. He opened his mouth to say something when Jinta cut him off.

"Yer so stupid, did ya think we wouldn't know? _Everyone_ can feel it since you _still_ can't control your reiatsu. How can you call yerself a shinigami if you can't even do _that_?

By this time, Ichigo would have probably had smoke coming out of his ears. _That little brat!_

"Now, now. It's not nice to talk about Kurosaki-kun like that. Even if he is exploring his curiosities in the most exciting way he could come up with…" Urahara said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Ichigo's face went a few shades redder in his embarrassment, but he just frowned and turned away. He'd rather be anywhere else than at this perverts shop right about now.

"So what do you say, Ichigo?" Shinji perked up. He knew that Ichigo hadn't heard a word and was still waiting for the reaction that was to come. Ikkaku was beginning to lose patience and huffed when Ichigo gave a confused look.

"To what?" Ichigo was really embarrassed that he didn't hear what had been asked and frowned both at himself and at Ikkaku.

Shinji leaned in super close to Ichigo's face and he could feel the hot breath of the other man puffing against his cheek. He inwardly shuddered at the sensation as pleasure blossomed in his groin. Shinji made like he was going to kiss him, but then moved past Ichigo's slightly parted lips to his ear and whispered to him in a deep, low voice.

"Comin' back to Soul Society with me."

Ichigo sputtered, how could he have missed that?

"Wha…What? Soul Society? I can't just leave!"

"Sure ya can. I'll get to show ya a whole 'nother side of me that_ no one_ gets to see," He said the last part low enough so that only Ichigo could hear. But everyone saw Ichigo close his eyes and curse softly. Shinji pulled away with a smirk and settled back in his seat.

Ichigo was definitely torn now, how could he possibly say no to that seduction? He wanted to see this 'other side' sooner than he would admit to himself.

"But Shinji, you know I have to stay here and protect Karakura Town. I can't just leave my family and friends!"

"It's just a visit, Ichigo," Yumichika spoke up this time. "Only for the summer. And besides, we have fully capable shinigami stationed here that can take care of the hollows in your absence."

"Heh, and they always complain that you keep killing the hollows before they get a chance," Ikkaku smirked.

"That's because they're too slow!" Ichigo proclaimed.

"No," Ikkaku corrected, "It's because you're too fast. Yer a captain level shinigami doing every day, simple shit, Ichigo. So don't go complainin' about those weaker than you."

Ichigo looked as if he had been slapped in the face. What Ikkaku said was true, but his intentions were not to put down the weak, especially when they weren't even weak to begin with. Ichigo considered their words and decided that if it was just for the summer, things should be fine. He didn't need to worry about the town so much now that the main threat has been defeated. What he really needed to worry about was what Shinji had in store for him when they left.

"Ok, ok, I get it! I'll go, ok? But I'll have to tell my family that I'm leaving to soul society for a few months."

"Oh, there's no need for that, Ichigo," Urahara said as he began to rise from his seat. He walked around the table to where Ichigo was seated. "I've already contacted your family and they know that you're leaving, so no need to worry," He squatted down next to Ichigo. Ichigo leaned back and brushed against Shinji next to him, but tensed when he felt strong hands on his shoulders. Before he could react, Urahara popped a little ball into his mouth and his soul immediately left his body.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, now in his shinigami form. "I could've done that myself!"

"Yeah!" the mod soul in Ichigo's body added. "He's just gonna go in our room and steal me! But since I get to be in this body again, I can have all the fun I want. Heh heh!"

"Kon? Oi, don't go causing me trouble again. I can't even count how many women, that I don't even know, have slapped me because of what you've done to them! You make me look like the worst pervert in the whole town!" Ichigo was standing over Kon and pointing in his face. Now Kon jumped up and they were eye-level.

"Oh? You're just jealous 'cause you could never get with a girl!" Kon said with a smug look on his face. "Don't hate the player, hate the game, Ichigo. Ha ha ha!"

"Hey, I can get any girl I want!" Ichigo said with an indignant expression on his face. The room burst into laughter and Ichigo's anger rose. He really wanted to hit Kon, but that would be his own face he would be hitting, and he didn't want to do that.

"Ok you two, break it up," Urahara said with a twinkle of laughter still in his eyes. "I have Tessai downstairs waiting for us by the Senkaimon since Shinji-san wanted to leave as soon as he got you to agree, Ichigo. Let's go everybody!" Before Urahara left, he dropped a bag in front of Yumichika. "For Yachiru-chan," Urahara said with a smile.

Ikkaku groaned when he got up and Yumichika gracefully rose from his seat. When Shinji stood, he shed his gigai, as did the other two. All three of them stretched, raising their arms above their heads and standing on their toes. The gigai now laid lifeless at their feet.

"Damn, I hate these gigai!" Ikkaku complained as they made their way to where the ladder was that leads to Urahara's training grounds. They arrived to a smiling Urahara and an impassive Tessai standing on either side of the Senkaimon. Jinta and Ururu were sitting together on a bolder nearby, watching the four men walk up the massive gate. Kon walked up and stood a little off to the side, silently watching.

"Shinji-san, if you would do the honors…" Urahara said with a sweep of his arm toward the Senkaimon. Now in his shinigami form, Shinji pushed his Captain's haori back and pulled his zanpakuto, Sakanade, from his waist and held it in front of the Senkaimon and turned it ninety degrees. A light appeared down the middle as he removed it and replaced Sakanade at his waist. The white light increased in size as the gate opened. A few seconds later, four Hell Butterflies greeted them.

"Later, Urahara-san," Shinji called as the four of them passed through the gate. They faded to white as the light engulfed them and the gates closed behind them. Then the Senkaimon disappeared completely.

"Kon, you be good to Ichigo's sisters and don't go causing problems for Ichigo. Isshin will be watching you to make sure you behave. Go straight to the Kurosaki's home, ok?" Urahara said. He was looking seriously at Kon when he just crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. But I can't help it when they come on to me, ok." Kon waved as he turned his back to go up the ladder and leave. Once he was outside, Kon ran at full speed through the streets. He was going to the Kurosaki's house, but just not yet.

"Whoo, time for some fun!" Kon said gleefully, the ample bosom of a certain orange-haired girl in his mind's eye.

Back in the training grounds, Tessai looked to Urahara and said, "You know he won't listen, right?"

"Oh, I know Tessai-san," Urahara said with a smile. "But I've already told Isshin, so there shouldn't be a problem." He turned to Jinta and Ururu, "Now how about we go out today and have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

The Hell Butterflies led them through the white light until they could begin to see Seireitei coming into view. They stepped through and the Hell Butterflies left them. The second Senkaimon closed behind them and they stopped. Ichigo honestly loved Seireitei and couldn't wait to see his friends again. He turned and grinned at Shinji who was grinning in return.

"Glad to be back?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah."

"Have fun you two," Yumichika said with a smile. Shinji smiled too.

"Thanks for coming with me; I couldn't possibly think of going to the Human world without taking someone with me. The more the merrier!"

Ikkaku grunted and grabbed Yumichika by the waist and dragged him away, "Later," was all he said and the two of them walked toward the Eleventh Division's barracks, the back of his bald head gleaming in the early afternoon light. Shinji grabbed Ichigo by the arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"C'mon Ichigo! Now you'll get to see how I live as a captain. You'll get to see everyone later." Ichigo felt the pull as Shinji used Shunpo to get them to the Fifth Division. The thought of staying in the same place as Aizen did didn't sit well with Ichigo, but he pushed those feelings aside. He was gone now and Shinji was in his rightful place. He was quite excited to get away and have fun with his shinigami friends, but Shinji was a bit unpredictable to say the least. Ichigo grinned, he couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N Wow, sorry for the late update! My life has been killing me and I didn't have the strength to even think about writing. But I did it! Please tell me what you think! I would love to know if you like it or dislike it. Reviews are more than welcome! But yeah, Shinji is captain but I wont be going into the events of the manga, so no worries. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author: IchigoGalaxy

Title: Trouble

Warning: M Rating. Yaoi, M/M pairing, IchigoXShinji

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

Note: Implied RenjiXRukia relationship.

* * *

Bam! Bam! Bam!

A very busy Abarai Renji was startled out of his task by a pounding at the door. He had been writing a report on 'the importance of finishing all work that was asked of his captain before he decided to go out drinking all night and be too hung over to finish'. Kuchiki-taichou could be a bitch about work, in Renji's opinion anyway. All he has is time on his hands, so work could wait one more night, right?

"Come in," he called as he organized the papers on his writing desk which had begun to wander in his haste to finish. He looked to the door to see Rukia run in and slide the door closed behind her.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" He followed her with questioning eyes as she made her way towards him. She went around the small writing table and sat in his lap, her small frame fitting snuggly in his folded legs. He hugged her closely and kissed her on her forehead, noting her excitement.

"Can't you feel it?" she asked. He frowned and concentrated because he hadn't felt anything. He was intent on finishing this report so as not to anger Kuchiki-taichou again.

"What…Oh!" he jumped up, spilling Rukia to the floor, "Ichigo!" He was surprised that he was so focused on his work to even notice.

"Oi, baka!" She jumped up and kicked him in the shin for dropping her.

"Hey!" Renji rubbed his throbbing shin and frowned again. "What the hell's he doing here? After all this time…"

"And he came back with Hirako-taichou!" She said and crossed her arms. "I don't know what's going on but we need to find out." She looked up at Renji, whose gaze was in the general direction of the Fifth Division.

"Yeah, and he'll be in for a shock when he finds out about us," he smirked and turned his attention to Rukia who blushed and looked away. Rukia never told anyone that she liked Ichigo, but it's not like she had to say it out loud. And it was apparent when he last left Seireitei that she was a little sad that he couldn't stay, or that she couldn't follow him back to the human world. She had gone to Renji for company and to get her mind off of Ichigo, and it worked, maybe a little too well.

Renji brought her out of her thoughts by lifting her up by her waist and bringing her face level with him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She was happy with Renji and they worked well together.

"Everything'll be fine. He loves you like a sister so I know he'll be happy for us, ne? Now let me finish this for my captain so later we can swing by and pay them a little visit."

"Ok," she said as he put her down. He sat back at the table as Rukia settled next to him. "When will you ever get on Nii-sama's good side, Renji?"

Renji just chuckled at the question and put pen to paper. The sooner he finished his work, the sooner he could find his best friend and find out what the heck was going on.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, welcome back."

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Kurosaki-sama, welcome back."

There were many more members of the Fifth Division greeting him in such a manner to the point that it surprised and annoyed Ichigo. He was revered by many in Seireitei, even though he did not see himself so deserving of their praise. He only did what needed to be done. Though honored, being called "sama" was a bit much in his opinion. He just bowed respectfully to those who greeted him as he was being rushed along by a grumbling Shinji.

"The way they're talkin', you'd think the Soul King himself just walked through here. No one seems to see me though, humph," Shinji stopped in front of a door on the first floor of the barracks and opened it. "This is where you'll be staying."

It was a bedroom with tinted turquoise walls accented with framed pictures, one on each wall. There was a flat screen TV and stereo system on one side and a king sized western bed in the middle, and lastly an old phonograph in the corner. Everything was clean and simple.

"This is my room?" Ichigo asked in awe. This was more than he could ask for.

"Nope, this is our room, or rather my room that we'll be sharing. We're in the captain's quarters anyway, and no one is allowed here unless it's really serious, and then, only Momo-san is allowed to call me. So we won't be disturbed," Shinji smirked. "Heh, like anyone will want to barge in on us after what we'll be doing in here."

"Shut up," Ichigo said as he stepped across the threshold. He looked at each item in the room, the old phonograph and the new sound system clearly showed Shinji's love for music. He looked to the walls and on the wall to the left saw a colorful painting of beautiful white flowers that hung from a single stem like bells along the stems length, flanked by two thick, green leaves. The wall on the right had the picture of the number five in kanji flowed by the kanji for sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility and sweetness in a long horizontal wall scroll.

And the picture in the middle was of the members of the Visored, all gathered together and captured in a moment of happiness. The calm before the storm, Ichigo thought. Ichigo was there right next to Shinji who had his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. They framed the center while the others were crowded around them trying to strike the best pose with Hacchi's girth filling the background. Ichigo remembered that day. Urahara had insisted to take the picture after Ichigo had become a Visored, "for future reference" on his part. He wondered when Shinji had gotten a copy.

But his main focus was on the large bed in the center of the room. It was so high off the ground and looked so soft; it felt like one would be swallowed up into its depths if laid upon. "It's so big…" he said to himself.

"That's what she said," Shinji said from behind him with a smirk on his face. Ichigo started a little and whirred around to face him, only to be pushed backwards until he landed on the bed with a bounce. He looked up at Shinji defiantly who loomed above him with an almost devilish grin on his lips. Then Shinji pounced on Ichigo and straddled him with legs on either side of his hips and hands on either side of his head. His haori blanketed them both as Shinji leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips with his own. Instead of resisting, Ichigo gave in and kissed him back, his hands began to travel up Shinji's forearms and grip tightly. Ichigo bent his legs at the knees for leverage and lifted his hips into the other man. Shinji groaned at the contact.

"So needy," Shinji husked out after breaking the kiss for breath. They were both quickly becoming aroused and Ichigo found himself stirring with need. Shinji leaned down again and sucked at Ichigo's neck. Shinji was now on his elbows and his hands were fisting Ichigo's hair. Ichigo shuddered as his breath hitched in his throat, thinking that this was so much better sober. They were so into each other that they did not notice the presence of another person who stepped into the open doorway.

"Ano…, Hirako-taichou?"

They both froze at the voice, but Shinji recovered faster because he knew it was just his lieutenant. Ichigo, on the other hand, was about to have a heart attack. Flashbacks of his dad catching them still fresh his mind, inducing panic like a small animal cornered by a predator. He was mortified that he had gotten caught up in lust with the other man. Ichigo shoved Shinji off him and struggled to get out of the bed, his prone position and the softness of the bed making a quick exit more difficult. Shinji just gracefully stood at the foot of the bed with practiced ease and regarded Ichigo's reaction with amusement. Ichigo finally got up and straightened his robes, which had become horribly disheveled. They both turned their attention to the figure in the doorway. Hinamori had her head down to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks from the sight she unintentionally walked in on.

"Momo-chan, what's up?" Shinji approached her with Ichigo following him.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou said that you are expected to submit your report on the human world and your interactions and information regarding it. You…also Kurosaki-san is expected to go with you when you submit it to him," she became extremely shy when mentioning Ichigo, and looked away again when she met his eyes.

"Sure thing, Momo-chan! I'm almost done with it anyway. When does he want it, in the morning?" She nodded her head and looked up when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He was smiling warmly at her and that seemed to ease her discomfort and she smiled back. Then she turned to Ichigo, her embarrassment overcome, and gave him a proper greeting.

"Kurosaki-san, it's good to see you again."

"Same here, Hinamori-san. I see you're doing better these days," Ichigo said. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. Effectively diffusing any awkwardness and relaxing his own thumping heart. Hinamori beamed up at Ichigo.

"Yes, much better! Thank you."

"Well, why don't we head to my office so I can finish this report? " Shinji asked. When he got approving looks from the other two, he led the way out of his room and waited to shut the door. Then they made their way along the outdoor corridor to another door which was his office.

"Hirako-taicou, there are still some things I must attend to, so I will leave you to your work," Hinamori said.

"Ok, see you later, Momo-chan," Hinamori bowed before she left and Ichigo followed Shinji into the office. There was a western style desk complete with a computer and printer. There was another sound system encased in its own display off to the right of the desk. There was a couch to the left of the desk and Shinji gestured for Ichigo to relax. Ichigo sat and watched Shinji stride over to the desk and sit. Shinji then reached into the drawers of the desk and pulled out a pile of papers which he separated into two piles. One was blank and the other already had writing on it. He reached for a pen in another drawer and began to write.

"Why do you write it if you have a computer?" Ichigo broke the silence. He felt a little uncomfortable just sitting there watching Shinji work. But on the other hand, it was fascinating to see Shinij serious about work, especially something as mundane as writing.

Shinji looked up with a smirk, "Jii-san is sooo old fashioned about _everything_. If we hand write our reports, it proves that we did it ourselves. He likes to make sure we don't shoulder the work onto our subordinates." Then Shinji reached for something else in his desk and pointed it towards the stereo. Instantly the room filled with music. Ichigo guessed it to be jazz, which he never listens to. He turned a questioning glance at Shinji who shrugged. "What can I say, I'm old. I listen to all music, just so ya know. But I have what I like." He pressed a button to change the music, "What about this?"

Ichigo instantly recognized the song as "Rose-colored World" by Pierrot. He hadn't listened to that in a long time, but it was still awesome. He began singing the lyrics right away. Shinji grinned and returned to his work. With Ichigo occupied, Shinji finished writing by late afternoon. He stacked the report neatly and secured the stack with a huge paper clip. Then he summoned several Hell Butterflies and sent then off to deliver messages.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked about the butterflies as they left the room.

"Oh, nothing much. Except I'm inviting some people to join us tonight for a get together. Don't worry, it's just Rose and Muguruma." He said at the face Ichigo made. "Now, it they invite more people, don't look at me," he said with a raise of his arms.

A few hours later, Ichigo found himself surrounded by not only Rose and Muguruma, but also Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Iba, and a sulking, and very drunk, Kira. They were in a rowdy bar sitting around a table and enjoying saké and good food. Ichigo had to admit that being in their company was refreshing, even if each one of them took drinking a little too seriously. Iba and Ikkaku were already in competition to see who could drink the most before passing out. Where ever Ikkaku went, Yumichika seemed to always be there. But that didn't mean he didn't indulge in the pleasantries that were offered. Kenpachi was just looking for a fight and came to challenge Ichigo for the millionth time, but quickly decided that drinking with him would be more fun.

This time, Ichigo regulated the amount he drank so he could stay in control of his body. He was sitting next to Shinji who was way past tipsy and trying to grope Ichigo every chance he got.

"It's a party now!" Shinji bellowed and grabbed Ichigo by the head and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Ichigo shoved him away because he was not used to public affection, especially with another man and he wasn't sure how the others really felt about it.

"Oh young love! So sweet and true, yet fleeting in its haste!" Rose sang to no one in particular.

"Heh, Shinji is anything but young and sweet," Muguruma said with scorn. He couldn't stand Rose when he began spouting his nonsense and it somewhat soured his otherwise pleasant mood.

Shinji stuck out his tongue at the other man and made a stupid mocking sound. They all turned when a whining sound came from Kira, who was almost passed out with his head in his arms on the table.

" 'The hell is he doing here if he's just gonna bitch and moan all night?" Shinji asked with an exaggerated 'what the hell' expression.

"Kira-san needed to get out and have some fun. He's so bent on repaying his division and the whole Gotei 13 to gain back our trust; he ends up working himself to death half the time. I constantly tell him it's unnecessary, but he insists. So I forced him to come with me." Rose explained with a pained expression as he regarded his lieutenant murmuring to himself in his drunkenness.

Shinji crossed his arms, "Humph, I say he needs to get laid. 'Cause I know I am!" With that, he unfolded one leg and rubbed Ichigo with it provocatively. He only succeeded in getting pushed off balance by a very red-faced Ichigo. Ichigo didn't verbally protest because he feared his voice would betray his true thoughts. As a laughing Shinji pushed himself back to an upright position, Muguruma addressed him.

"Say, Shinji,"

"Yo, Kensei," Shinji answered.

"So, this is for real, you and Ichigo?" That question got the attention from the others at the table. All eyes turned to them and Ichigo squirmed at their scrutiny.

"Course it is! I got 'im to come with me to Seireitei for a while and he hasn't said no. An' we all know how strong of a will Ichigo has. If it wasn't real, he wouldn't be here, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a curt nod in agreement. And it was true, if he didn't want to be with the other man, he wouldn't be there. He had had feelings for him for a while, though they had been of close friendship. So he wasn't entirely surprised he was willing to go along and push their relationship to the next level.

"Just make sure you keep focused in a fight and not let it get in your way," Kenpachi said. He regarded Ichigo with a serious expression, his uncovered eye focused on him. Yumichika nodded in agreement.

"You can watch over each other without actually looking, and protect without being near the other. It is most ugly to be in the way and not allow the other to defend their self. Believing in each other's strength is the best thing you could do for yourselves. But it takes practice, since neither of you have known true love." Yumichika explained. Then he shared a look with Ikkaku and there seemed to be an unspoken vow being shared between them. Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika by the upper arm and hauled him into a standing position.

"Well, that's our cue," Ikkaku turned to Iba. "It's a draw this time, but remember, Ikkaku Madarame never loses to a drinking challenge!" He took a step and wavered dangerously, apparently too drunk to walk straight. The only reason he didn't fall was because Yumichika was able to catch him in time. He slung an arm around Ikkaku to keep him steady.

"Goodnight everyone," Yumichika said as they made their way to the exit and disappeared into the night. Ichigo regarded them with wonder. Exactly how long had they been together? Iba and Kenpachi grunted in response and rose to leave too.

"Ichigo, don't forget. We're gonna fight again, you own me that."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved him off. He had no intention to fight Kenpachi again. Ichigo would surely win anyway, because he has gotten way more powerful since their first fight. Kenpachi just laughed and left, Iba following since the fun left with Ikkaku for him. It was super late and they still had to see Yamamoto in the morning. Ichigo did not want to have a hangover for that, as he knew Shinji would. Ichigo smirked.

"Shinji, just don't do anything to hurt him," Ichigo regarded Muguruma with confusion, but the other man didn't elaborate, only turned and left. Shinji just stared.

"Oh, this blubbering fool!" Rose said in exasperation as he hauled Kira's dead weight up and over his shoulder. Kira was out by now, peace finally smoothing out his usually depressed features. Rose used shunpo and was gone in a blur. That left Ichigo alone with Shinji, who had rested his head on his shoulder.

"What did Kensei mean, Shinji?"

"Nothin'."

Ichigo pursed his lips at the short reply, but didn't press it. He was ready to leave. He had gotten a light buzz and was feeling pretty good at the moment. On a whim, he grasped Shinji by the chin and kissed him full on the lips. When they separated, Shinji grinned.

"When they're gone, you show yer true colors. Heh, good. Show 'em only to me if ya want. No one else has to see that you fell for me like I fell for you." He kissed Ichigo again at his surprised expression. "Let's go to bed." Ichigo smirked at the double meaning and stood with Shinji.

"Yes, let's."

They both exited together and just outside the door, used shunpo and disappeared. Unbeknownst to anyone in their various states of impairment, they failed to notice a squatting Renji and Rukia off to the side of one of the open windows of the bar. They had seen and heard everything and were shocked beyond words, they just gawked at each other.

Earlier, when Renji had finished his report for Byakuya, they went to the Fifth Division, only to find that the two in question had already left. So they decided to stalk and finally found them at that bar. But when they were greeted with the sight of Shinji and Ichigo acting like a couple, they didn't know what to think of it. They were in denial at first, but when they saw Ichigo willingly kiss Shinji, they knew it wasn't an act. If Ichigo does anything, he means it. He's not one to lead anyone on. Finally Renji spoke.

"Well, that explains a lot."

Rukia frowned, "Not for me, it doesn't."

They finally stood and slowly made their way from the bar. "Well, Ichigo has basically been surrounded by women all his life and he has a considerable amount of female friends. I mean come on! Look at Inoue-san, men practically crawl all over her, but not Ichigo," Renji said. Rukia punched him in the gut and he grunted. "What the hell!"

"Stop thinking about boobies! Be serious, Ichigo likes women just as much as the next guy," Then she looked off at nothing in particular as she thought some more. "He connects with people differently than most people. It's almost like an unbreakable bond that he forms with others and he takes it upon himself to protect them. But Shinji is different." Renji grunted in agreement. They walked in silence for some more until Rukia spoke again.

"Renji, we really should see Ichigo. I miss him…"

Renji looked down at her and pulled her against his side as they walked. "Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

A/N So, here is the next chapter, yay! It's a little longer than intended, my bad. BTW, "Rose-colored World" by Pierrot is an awesome song! I just thought of a random Japanese song that I love. It's Barairo no Sekai in Japanese. One of the members is currently in LM.C if that sparks your interest. Also, I thought it would be a good idea to mention that all tables and desks are low to the ground and the characters are sitting on the floor unless I specifically say western style. Well, that's all everyone! Please read and review! I value your opinions more than you know and thanks to those who have reviewed, much love. Ja, mata ne! (See you soon! :-D)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author: IchigoGalaxy

Title: Trouble

Warning: M rating. Yaoi, M/M pairing, Ichigo/Shinji

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!

Note: Slightly more detailed adult scene here!

* * *

Ichigo and Shinji arrived at the Fifth Division and went directly to their room. Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn't horny as hell with the way Shinji was rubbing against him as they entered. Once the door was closed, they both shared a heated kiss that quickly progressed to the removal of their shinigami uniforms, leaving only their boxers to cover them. The feel of Shinji's hot breath shuddering against his mouth was almost too much. And the look on Shinji's face was one of complete lust, magnified by the alcohol still left in his system.

"Sh-Shinji…" Ichigo began to protest. Honestly, he was more than willing to feel the other man do things to him that no other has done to him before. And his protest sounded more like a plea than anything else. Before he knew it he was roughly led to the huge bed and thrown down upon it for the second time since he's been there.

"Spread 'em," Shinji ordered. There was a fire burning in his eyes that literally made Ichigo shudder. There was no playfulness in Shinji anymore, just pure determination to fulfill his carnal desires that have been assaulting him since they stepped foot in Seireitei. The image of Ichigo spread out like a buffet on the bed only helped fuel those flames and Shinji crawled on the bed, coming up between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo had propped his upper body up with his elbows and looked on as Shinji got closer to where Ichigo wanted him to be so bad. His erection twitched in anticipation of what Shinji was going to do if he got any closer.

Ichigo groaned when Shinji dragged a wet tongue up the inside of his thigh. Then Shinji's hands slowly made their way up Ichigo's sides and grasped the waistband of his boxers. He pulled the waistband down just a little bit, just enough to teasingly expose orange hairs before letting it fall back in place. Ichigo growled at the teasing, but then he suddenly remembered why he began to protest in the first place.

"What about our meeting with the Head Captain?" Shinji lifted his head and locked his brown eyes with Ichigo's.

"What about it?" Ichigo began to open his mouth when Shinji interrupted, "You think he cares, Ichigo? 'Cause I sure as hell don't."

Ichigo frowned a little at his carelessness. Even though he was never one to care about protocol or consequences, he felt a little weird about seeing the old man. He just knew that Yamamoto would k

All thought was halted when Shinji licked his straining cock though his boxers and one hand held it firmly at the base. His hips jerked in response and he lifted them slightly to get more of that contact with his needy flesh. After getting the fabric thoroughly wet, Shinji pulled the offending garment down and off Ichigo's legs. Ichigo waited with bated breath as Shinji's lips got closer and closer to their prize until finally, finally wrapping themselves around the head.

"Ahhhh…damn…," Ichigo threw his head back as those lips engulfed him. A hand was back at the base and was pumping what his mouth couldn't reach and Ichigo had to look. He couldn't miss this if his life depended on it. When he focused his senses enough to open his eyes he looked directly into Shinji's staring back at him. Ichigo licked his lips as he watched his manhood disappear farther and farther into his mouth. He watched as Shinji's free hand creped its way between his thighs and began to fondle him. Ichigo moaned again and thrust into his mouth, forcing Shinji to take more. Shinji hummed around his length and slowly released him. A feral sound of frustration tore past his lips but he still followed Shinji's tongue as it licked the underside of his cock. Precum was leaking out the head and that swift tongue traveled back to the head to greedily lap it up.

"Shit…," Ichigo closed his eyes again. He was so close now. He put a hand on Shinji's head to hold him there as he moved into his mouth, thrusting harder and faster as his pleasure built. He was panting and sweating and couldn't believe how good it was feeling. Then all of a sudden, he jerked as he felt a finger probe his ass until it found his opening. Already slicked with saliva, Shinji pressed it in slowly and Ichigo's eyes went wide as he came. His hot seed filled Shinji's mouth and he felt the other man swallow several times, but some still managed to escape the corner of his mouth.

Shinji released Ichigo and licked his panting lips, his flushed face looked at Ichigo in satisfaction. Ichigo sat up and pulled Shinji by the chin to lick his mouth where there was still a drop of cum that remained before he hungrily delved into Shinji's mouth. He tasted himself and groaned. He flipped Shinji onto his back and yanked his underwear off. Then he took a hold of Shinji's aching erection, eliciting a moan from him.

"My turn," Ichigo said hungrily. Shinji grinned this time, pleased to see his strawberry willing and wanting. His grin turned into a hiss of pleasure as Ichigo wasted no time and engulfed Shinji's cock almost fully into his mouth. He sucked hard and made Shinji cry out.

"Ohhh, hell yeah..," Shinji barely got the words out and when Ichigo moaned around his dick, his eyes rolled and his hips bucked. Ichigo then grabbed one leg and lifted it so he could reach Shinji's entrance. He slowly released Shinji and stuck his finger in his mouth, brazen eyes darting up to Shinji as he sucked. Ichigo took his finger out, reached for the twitching hole, and slid it in.

Shinji bit his lip as the finger thrust in and out. Ichigo took him back into his mouth. When Ichigo curled his finger inside Shinji, he hit his prostate. Shinji was especially loud as body responded to the treatment. Ichigo hit it over and over until he pushed Shinji over the edge and made him cum with a shout. He hummed as he tasted Shinji's essence before he swallowed it. Both men satisfied, Ichigo crawled up to lay next to Shinji and looked at his face. His hair was messier than ever, his eyes were half lidded and he had this goofy, lazy grin on his face, Ichigo smirked at him.

"What?" Shinji asked. Ichigo just leaned in for another kiss before he answered.

"I think this might work out, our relationship."

"Oh, ya think?"

"Yeah, and I like it when you mean business. It's hot."

Shinji laughed out loud, "Oh that was just a taste of how I can be. You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Shinji pulled Ichigo closer and Ichigo slung an arm over the other man, fatigue had finally caught up with them and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo heard his name being called but he was feeling too good to respond. Then he heard it louder and groaned. He just sank deeper into the bed and tried to sleep for a bit longer. After a few moments, there was a loud smack as Shinji slapped Ichigo's butt.

"The hell?!" Ichigo yelled as he woke up completely. He sat up and was met with Shinji's face, grinning away as usual.

"I let ya sleep as long as I could, but we need to get going if we're to make it in time. Come on, shower time." Shinji got out of the bed and Ichigo followed. That was the best night sleep he'd had in a while. He looked at Shinji's bare ass as he walked and flushed, now aware of his own nakedness. But there was no sense in caring now, and besides, he quite liked how the other man looked as he strode to the bathroom, his long slender limbs gracefully carrying him to where he needed to go.

When they reached the bathroom, they showered together, but not without a bit of fun. Afterwards, they finally dressed and made their way to Shinji's office to collect his report before they left for the First Division. Ichigo's nervousness spiked again as he and Shinji approached the doors. He didn't know why the Head Captain wanted to see him anyway. Shinji pushed the doors open and they walked through. They saw Yamamoto sitting at his desk, waiting for them. Ichigo and Shinji both bowed before walking across the room and standing before his desk.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, here is the report you requested," Shinji handed him the thick stack of papers and Yamamoto nodded.

"You came across no difficulties, I assume?"

"Nope!" Shinji said and Yamamoto made a sound of approval before turning his attention to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ichigo relaxed at the calm and pleasant air about the old man, so he was pleased and not pissed at him coming there unannounced. "Just visiting for the summer. With Shinji." Ichigo added and glanced at the other captain. Shinji grinned in return.

"Mm, you are always more than welcome to stay here as long as you like, Kurosaki-san. Just make sure you don't get in the way of Hirako-taichou and his responsibilities to the Gotei 13."

Ichigo scoffed, "If anything, I'll make sure he doesn't goof off more than he already does." His tone was light, but inwardly he frowned. What the hell was it with this 'getting in the way' crap? Shinji could sense his discomfort and slapped him on the back.

"Ha, don't you worry about that, I put him to work!" This time Ichigo did frown. Put him to work?

The Head Captain carefully watched the pair before he spoke, "Alright, that is all for now. Enjoy your time here, Kurosaki-san. You two are dismissed." With that, they turned and left. Ichigo was quiet as he thought. He was supposed to be here for vacation, to get away from responsibilities and waste time with Shinji. He didn't notice the other man watching him and was startled when Shinji grabbed his upper arm and used shunpo. He was transported to another part of Seireitei where there were shinigami walking around doing their day to day activities. As the souls shuffled along, they greeted Ichigo and Shinji with everyone noting the way Shinji had his arm still entwined with Ichigo's.

"You know, it's weird to shunpo when you're not the one doing it. It feels like I'm going a hundred miles an hour," Ichigo grumbled.

"Bah, get over it! And quit moping, we're still going to have fun. There is a balance that I have achieved with work and play and you'll experience both." They began walking down the street and Ichigo had no clue where they were going. Ichigo was looking around and didn't notice that Shinji had stopped walking. He turned around and frowned.

"What is it, why'd you stop?"

"I think there's someone that wants to talk to ya. Two people actually." Shinji turned to his right and looked in between the shadows of two buildings. "Alright, come out. I don't want ya followin' us around all day."

Ichigo could hear a familiar voice curse loudly and two people came out of the shadows. Ichigo's face lit up as he saw Renji and Rukia, and was surprised to notice that Renji was pulling Rukia towards him by the hand. So they were together now…

"Renji! Rukia!" Ichigo said excitedly. Rukia let go of Renji's hand and walked up to Ichigo and she had something in her other hand. When she got closer, she ran up and smacked Ichigo on the back of his head with what turned out to be her shoe. "Oi, oi, OI!" He backed away from the woman. She seemed to take a perverse pleasure in hitting men every chance she got.

"Ichigo you baka! You come walking in Seireitei and not even say hi to us? If I remember correctly, it's been quite a while since you came to see us. And what the hell are you doing with him?" Rukia said, gesturing at Shinji who was now back at Ichigo's side. Rukia was positively furious and Ichigo looked to Renji for help but saw the other man standing with his arms crossed, apparently wanting to know the same thing. Ichigo then felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"What does it look like," Shinji purred with a wicked grin. Renji blanched and Rukia went red-faced. Ichigo unconsciously leaned into the embrace before snapping his eyes open; they seemed to have closed on their own without him realizing.

"Let's go somewhere more private, I don't like talking out in the open," Ichigo said and everyone seemed to agree. They led Ichigo to a small restaurant where they served snacks and quick meals. They sat down and ordered some food. Rukia and Renji ordered Anpan; Ichigo and Shinji shared an order of Dango, they both seemed to love the little balls of dough on the skewers. The variety of dipping sauces were scattered around them and they ate while Ichigo explained why he was there.

"So, I'm basically here with Shinji for fun." Ichigo summed it up. He even mentioned, albeit vaguely, what happened that night in the human world.

"I just never thought it would be him...," Renji said with bit of wonder in his voice. Ichigo regarded his two friends and saw a mix of emotions from them. There seemed to be a hint of longing and regret coming from them that Ichigo didn't understand yet.

"Heh, yer just jea-lous," Shinji said in a sing-song voice, tilting his head back and forth with the words. Rukia and Renji blushed but didn't respond. Rukia rose from the table and looked to Renji to do the same.

"Well, we gotta go. Make sure you come and visit us while you're here, Ichigo. We never get to see you anymore." Rukia said.

"Sure! I'll come as much as possible." They waved as they left and Ichigo looked to Shinji. "What the hell was up with them? They're acting like I betrayed them or something?"

Shinji just grinned, "Oh, I'm sure they'll tell you what's going on. You'll just have to wait and see." Shinji stood, wiping his hands off with a napkin. "Come on, I gotta do my rounds of one of the districts in Rukongai that the Fifth are responsible for. Yer comin' too." Ichigo rose and followed him out of the restaurant. He wasn't satisfied with that answer but decided to wait and let Renji and Rukia tell him themselves. They left and made their way to the outer wall and gate that led to the outside of Seireitei. They exited and Shinji flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo in the dust.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled as he flash stepped to catch up to him. He finally reached the place Shinji decided to stop. He looked around and flinched at the condition of the place. It was one of the most run-down areas he'd ever seen. There were people sitting in doorways wearing shaggy clothes and looking a little too thin, their features pulled tight. There was a particular weariness in the air and Ichigo didn't like it one bit. The people that milled about didn't even look up to greet them. They kept their heads down and kept quiet.

"What the hell is with this place?" Ichigo asked as they started walking around.

"It's one of the poorer districts, but trust me, this isn't the worst of it," Shinji said warily. "We gotta check up on them regularly to make sure the crime rate doesn't spike too high. That leads to deaths and a low soul count, which leads to high birth rates in the human world. We also gotta make sure there ain't too many souls here 'cause that could mean there's too many humans dying. But in these types of districts, that's not a problem."

Ichigo was absorbing this information with awe. He seemed to know less and less about the ins and outs of Soul Society the more he learned. They were suddenly greeted by a group of kids, squealing in delight at the sight of Shinji.

"Shinji-san!" They said more or less in unison. Shinji lowered himself to one knee as they all hugged him and he laughed. Ichigo stood there stupidly staring at the display. Shinji reached into his uniform and gave them some candy and the children squealed. There were four of them, two boys and two girls. They quickly gobbled up the treats and beamed at Shinji.

"Akira-kun, Miharu-kun, Yuki-chan, Mai-chan, you all are being good to your families right? Not causin' trouble?" Shinji asked. All the children shook their heads.

"Course not!" one of them chimed.

"Good."

"Who's he?" another asked, pointing to Ichigo.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo. He's my boyfriend," Shinji said with a grin. Ichigo blushed, embarrassed by the word.

"Boyfriend!" They gawked and looked at him. "He's the real Ichigo?" A girl said with exaggerated wonder. Ichigo looked in surprise, so he was known all over the place.

"Yep," Shinji answered, "The one and only!" Shinji rose to stand back up and saw an old woman down the street.

"Children! We need to get going now!" She called to them. They all hugged Shinji again and ran back down the street to the woman, shouting their goodbyes as they went.

"What was that about," Ichigo asked. They continued their walk and it was a few moments before Shinji answered.

"You see that I gave them candy right?" Ichigo nodded, "Well, they have high spiritual pressure and have to eat. Normally, souls don't need to eat. But if they have high levels of reiatsu, their bodies need energy. I feed them whenever I come, and so does the rest of my division. They'll most likely be recruited into Seireitei to become shinigami soon. I just have to get approval from Central 46 since they call the shots."

Ichigo pondered this for a moment, "Kinda like Rukia and Renji's past?" Shinji nodded. Ichigo remained silent for the rest of the walk. They only came across one fight that Shinji had to break up, but other than that everything seemed to be in good order. They even met with other Fifth Division members on their own patrols. When they got back to Seireitei, the sun was low in the sky and things seemed to be wrapping up work wise.

"Say, Ichigo, what do ya wanna do tonight?" Shinji asked as they leisurely walked the streets of Seireitei. They were taking their time getting back to their room. Ichigo gave him a wary look.

"Nothing much, just chill out or something," Ichigo was tired of drinking. He hadn't even done it before Shinji took him out.

"Ok, that's cool with me," Shinji responded. They made their way to the barracks and to their room. When they entered, Ichigo immediately started shedding clothes to lie down; all that walking had him beat. Before he could get one knee on the bed he heard Shinji clear his throat.

"What?" Ichigo looked and reddened when he realized that Shinji was naked behind him.

"If yer gonna sleep in this bed, ya wear no clothes. Period." Ichigo looked down at his underwear then back at Shinji incredulously, but ultimately removed his last piece of clothing. Shinji hummed, "Now that's more like it!" He jumped on the bed and laid flat on his back. Then he sat up as an idea struck him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he crawled in and sat next to Shinji.

"I know what we can do! Let's watch a movie!" Shinji bounced out of the bed and went to the TV. He was giggling while he put in the movie and came back. He turned everything on and pressed play for the movie.

"Which movie is it," Ichigo asked, curious to know what Shinji liked.

Shinji gave Ichigo a sidelong glance with a grin, "The original Godzilla." Ichigo gaped at him.

* * *

A/N I hope the ending wasn't too lame, lol. For personal reference, Anpan is a baked bun filled with stuff like red bean paste. Dango is made of rice flour and they are little balls of tasteless dough that are boiled and placed on a skewer. The sauce can be simply made of soy sauce and sugar. Personally, I love Anpan, but I still have to give Dango another chance.

So yeah, thank you for reading this story! As I've said before, all reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you to all who did. Ta ta for now! ;-)


End file.
